Uncharted Territory
by Tankgirl91
Summary: Sam and Ruby move into Kara's apartment complex when Sam accepts the CFO job at LCorp. She meets Alex through asking Kara to watch over Ruby occasionally, and they become close as well. Kara and Lena end up meeting through Alex and Sam's friendship. Kara is still Supergirl who works for the DEO and Catco. Alex is still a DEO agent. Lena hasn't acquired CatCo yet.


Supergirl

Chapter 1

Summary: Sam and Ruby move into Kara's apartment complex when Sam accepts the CFO job at LCorp. She meets Alex through asking Kara to watch over Ruby occasionally, and they become close as well. Kara and Lena end up meeting through Alex and Sam's friendship. Kara is still Supergirl who works for the DEO and Catco. Alex is still a DEO agent. Lena hasn't acquired CatCo yet.

Sam rolled her eyes at herself as she prepared herself to knock on her downstairs neighbor's door. Kara was really-sweet. She was always constantly over baking baked goods and bringing them upstairs to Sam and Ruby when she thought to do so. From what Sam could tell she was a goofy, adorkable reporter who worked for CatCo. Media as Cat Grant's occasional assistant. She knew her daughter would have a good time with the tall nerdy blonde. She psyched herself up and knocked on the door. Kara swung the door open tossing a laugh over her shoulder about something.

"Sam! Hi! I wasn't expecting you." Kara smiled politely.

"Hi. I'm so sorry to do this, but I kind of double booked my day. I just got called into a meeting at work, and since all my friends work with me…" Sam trailed off.

"You need someone to watch Ruby? I would love too. Winn! You have to go!" Kara yelled at the young man sitting at her counter.

"Oh no. He doesn't have to.. Um.. I'm sorry to interrupt. I can try to figure…" Sam looked at her wide eyed.

"Hey. It's fine. Winn needs to head into check on my sister anyway. She's been working doubles at the office all week. I was sending him with carbs." Kara laughed shoving the politely waving young man out of the apartment.

"I'm sure Director Henshaw wouldn't let her…." Winn stopped when Kara gave him a pointed look.

"You know what? You are totally right. I'll make sure she takes a shower and eats at least three of these." Winn promised as he pulled on his coat.

"Thanks Winn! You the best." Kara fist bumped him.

"Nah. You the best." He hollered back.

"Tell Lyra she's coming to game night this weekend. I won't take no for an answer." Kara ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Nice to meet you Sam." Winn saluted as he walked out the door.

"You didn't have to kick him out." Sam laughed.

"I really do need him to go check on Alex. She doesn't take care of herself when she gets wrapped up in a case sometimes. Anyway, I'd be happy to take Ruby in for a few hours." Kara smiled.

"Thanks. You really are the best." Sam smirked.

"It's something our friend James started. We've been mocking him ever since." Kara explained as she laughed.

"Let me go grab Ruby. I should be back by 7. Call me if anything goes wonky. I know we are neighbors, but we still don't know each other very well. So I have to do the mom thing. If anything happens to that kid…" Sam trailed off warningly.

"Even my sister won't be able to track me down. Got it. Everything will be fine Sam. Go do what you need to do." Kara promised.

"I owe you so big." Sam promised.

"You really don't owe me anything. Ruby's a sweet kid." Kara chuckled.

Kara spent teaching Ruby how to paint on canvas. She was surprised when there was a knock on the door around 5:30. Sam had said she wouldn't be home until around 7. Kara opened the door and laughed when she was enveloped by a dead-weight hug by her sister.

"Alex. Umph… What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kara rose an eyebrow.

"We caught the guy and closed the case. Finally! Hank gave me a few days off. Thanks for the sandwiches by the way. Everyone was totally jealous. Oh! Hello. Kara…. There's a small child in your apartment." Alex stage whispered.

"This is my upstairs neighbors kid. She got called into a meeting and asked me to watch over her for a few hours. Ruby this is my sister Alex. Alex this is Ruby Arias." Kara introduced the two. Alex shook her hand with a tired smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ruby!" Alex chuckled.

"You actually here at a great time. Ruby said she has math and science homework that I have no idea how to help her with. I figured you might be able to?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Alex smiled at her sister's dorkiness.

"Ugh.. Kara…" Ruby groaned.

"No buts! I'm pretty sure your mom would find a way to hurt me if I let you get away without doing your homework tonight. You guys work on that, and I'll fix us something to eat." Kara moved to the kitchen.

"Do you still have the whiteboard we use at game night sometimes?" Alex asked her thoughtfully.

"Yeah! It's in that closet." Kara pointed with a spatula.

"So what exactly are you working on?" Alex rolled the white board in. Ruby laughed at her excited demeanor.

"Mom told me you were both nerds, but I almost didn't believe her until now. We're working on balancing Chemical equations." Ruby chuckled pulling her backpack up onto the table.

"Really? That's the fun stuff!" Alex smiled. Kara chuckled at them from the kitchen. Around 7 there was another knock on her door. She opened it to Sam and a woman she didn't recognize. The other woman was more intimidating and had her arms crossed with a quirked eyebrow. Until Sam nudged her friend.

"Lena. Cut it out. Kara was doing me a huge favor." Sam rolled her eyes at her friend's. Then spotted the apron Kara was wearing. Kara was also in the process of cleaning her hands on a rag.

"Yeah, and we still don't know much about her. I just wanted to make sure my best friend wasn't leaving my goddaughter with a crazy person." Lena explained.

"Um.. Well.. I can't really speak for myself on that matter, but I don't think I am…? My sister got off work a little early today. She's been helping Ruby with her homework, and I just finished making dinner. I tend to over-cook. There's plenty of food if you guys are hungry." Kara offered opening her apartment door wider.

Sam chuckled when she spotted a tall red-head pointing to some chemical equations that were written out on a white board while she showed Ruby how to calculate somethings she didn't fully comprehend. Lena laughed at the picture as well.

"You guys both live here?" Lena rose an eyebrow.

"No. Alex lives closer to her office. I took over the apartment she was using when she was in college." Kara explained.

"Mom! Aunt Lena!" Ruby ran over and tackled them in a tight hug. Alex smiled. Lena recognized the agent from her failed attempt at a press conference a while ago.

"Agent Danvers…..right?" Lena pointed at her with a raised eyebrow. Alex looked at her wide eyed then to Kara.

"Um…Yeah… It's good to see you Miss Luthor." Alex shifted so her hands were linked behind her back uncomfortably.

"Anyone who saves my life can call me Lena. Sam. She's the one who saved me at the press conference. She works with Supergirl." Lena explained.

"You do!?" Ruby asked her excitedly.

"Only on rare occasions." Alex cleared her throat.

"Luthor?" Kara looked at Lena with wide eyes.

"Kara was adopted. Her cousin is Clark Kent." Alex explained Kara's look of surprise.

"Oh…. I was adopted as well. Unfortunately, we can't all have a say in our last names. That doesn't mean we have to share the same history that my brother, and your cousin shared." Lena held her hand out to Kara. Kara stared a Lena's hand for a few moments locked in her stunned silence. Kara glanced at Alex before she shook Lena's hand.

"If my sister trusts you. That's good enough for me. Clark is going to be so pissed at me." Kara groaned. Lena laughed. Alex's phone rang, and she groaned. Kara glanced in her direction.

"I thought they gave you the rest of the week off." Kara rose an eyebrow.

"They did. I'll be right back." Alex took the call as she walked back to Kara's room.

"So. Kara… What do you do?" Lena looked around the apartment.

"I… Um… I'm a reporter for CatCo Media. I also paint a little on the side." Kara explained.

"Aunt Lena stop interrogating her. She's great. So is Alex. They are both super nerdy." Ruby defended the two women.

"Hey! Okay… Maybe the kid is right.." Kara pushed her glasses up then sighed at herself. Sam laughed at the two of them. Alex walked back into the dining room running a hand through her hair.

"You have to go back?" Kara assumed.

"For a few hours." Alex confirmed.

"Be careful. Do I need to…?" Kara gestured to herself.

"No… No. It's just for some field sample analyses. I'll swing by tomorrow?" Alex suggested.

"Sure! Quantico and pizza?" Kara suggested.

"Sounds great. It was great to meet you both. Ruby is terrific. If you guys ever need anything. Don't hesitate to ask me or Kara. My apartment's close to the field office, but I can always help out from here. Don't forget to call if you ever need help with homework." Alex patted Ruby on the shoulder.

Alex pulled on her coat and grabbed her motorcycle helmet.

"I'll call you tomorrow before I stop by." Alex promised as she shared a quick hug with Kara.

"Alright. I won't even be offended if you end up falling asleep here." Kara laughed. Alex shot them all a smile as she left the apartment.

"What exactly does she do?" Sam's eyes tracked Alex as she left.

"She works for the FBI. She's Assistant Director for the National City Field Office. She works way too much." Kara explained.

"That's actually… Really impressive, and sounds familiar.." Lena smirked at Sam.

"Would you rather have me work less? I am trying to run _your_ company." Sam laughed. Lena rolled her eyes.

"You make a valid point." Lena laughed.

"And now I feel inadequate." Kara chuckled.

"You shouldn't. I've actually read some of your stories at Catco. I knew who you were as soon as Sam said your name, but I didn't really know anything about you. I just wanted to be sure that we could trust you with Ruby." Lena admitted. Kara looked at her surprised.

Ruby and Sam shared a smile as they looked between Kara and Lena.

"I'm curious about anyone who can work under Cat Grant for more than a few months." Lena explained.

"Miss Grant is not that bad." Kara laughed.

"Whatever you say Kara." Lena smiled.

Kara's phone rang, and she sighed spotting the DEO's familiar number.

"Work?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah. Second job. I probably have to go in for a few hours. You guys are welcome to take some food with you though. I seriously have an over-cooking problem." Kara eyed all the food on her counter skeptically.

Sam laughed at the tall blonde's expression as she rushed around the apartment trying to find her things.

"I'm sure Ruby would love to take some of it off your hands for you." Lena laughed.

"I'm so sorry to rush out like this." Kara locked the apartment after she had piled them up with food.

"It's no trouble. You did me a hug favor. Thanks again." Sam squeezed her arm.

"No problem. Any time. I mean it. Alex too. She may be a prickly on the outside, but she's totally a soft-squishy-bookworm." Kara laughed.

"And a total nerd." Ruby laughed as well.

"Definitely. Just don't ever let her hear you call her that." Kara warned with a smile.

"Are we talking about the same person? Cause I totally saw her take down a guy like he was paperweight the other day." Lena rose an eyebrow.

"Oh. Yeah… Well she can definitely do that too." Kara laughed nervously.

"I'm sure I will need a little help from time to time. Thanks again." Sam concluded the conversation.

Kara smiled when she used her super hearing to hear Ruby talking to the new adults in her life.

"Mom. I had so much fun! Kara started teaching me how to paint! Alex helped me with my math and science homework. Kara makes awesome food! Can I just go to Kara's instead of Miss Finkle's?" Ruby tried.

"Well have to talk to Kara and Alex about it first sweetie." Sam laughed.

"Alex said she would teach me how to punch without breaking my thumb." Ruby prattled on about the two sisters. Lena giggled at the statement while Sam's eyes widened.

"Maybe just Kara for now." Sam's eyes softened at the disappointed look on her daughter's face.


End file.
